A Discussion
by LiziJ1987
Summary: First foray into Caroline and Kate fanfiction. Takes place after episode 2x02. Something's bothering Kate, which leads to a late night talk about things.


**A/N: Hey, this is my first story/one-shot about Caroline and Kate off Last Tango In Halifax, I might not even write anymore, but I just had this idea and I went with it. Because we do need more McElliot fanfiction. :') please be kind, hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated. **

**Just a quick Drabble really about Caroline and Kate and the baby gate storyline. I'm all for it but I wasn't sure why Kate would suggest sleeping with someone else to get pregnant, it might be the easier, quicker option, but I know I couldn't do it. I don't think she'll go through with it either. She loves Caroline too much to do that to her. (Just my two cents lol)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Sally Wainwright is the genius behind everything Last Tango...I'm just borrowing the glorious characters of Caroline and Kate for my own amusement.**

**Lizi xo**

* * *

Caroline rolled over sleepily feeling the bed beside her, thinking she'd be able to cuddle into her girlfriend, Kate. But to her surprise she found the space empty.

"Kate?" She called out quietly to which she got no response. Caroline lifted her heavy head off the pillow and squinted looking around in the darkness.

"Kate?" She tried again, groggily. Still nothing.

She sat up and looked at the clock, it had just gone 2:15am. The blonde vacated the bed, stumbling slightly as she found her feet and slipped her dressing gown on. She pulled her robe tighter around her, the cold air of the room making her shiver. All she wanted to do was get back into bed, but not without Kate. Caroline tiptoed down stairs not wanting to wake up her boys and when she reached the bottom step, she saw light streaming through the gap of the kitchen door.

She pushed the door open. "Kate?" She whispered when she found her girlfriend sitting at the island, with a mug of tea in her hand.

Kate looked up startled, clearly lost in thought. "Caroline? What are you doing up?"

"You weren't there, I was worried." Caroline replied, making her way to sit beside Kate.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep." Kate sighed.

"No need to apologise. What's on your mind?" The blonde asked, rubbing her tired features then placing her hand on the younger woman's thigh.

"I've been thinking about our conversation at school, about the baby," Kate started putting her hand on top of Caroline's, who nodded silently urging her to continue. "I don't want you to feel I'm pushing you into it, but like I said, time isn't on my side and I guess I just need to know that you're comfortable with this and if you really meant it when you said you want to spend the rest of your life with me?" Kate stopped and searched her lovers face, hopefully.

Caroline smiled warmly, then looked down at their hands, thinking carefully before she answered the woman before her. "Kate, I have to admit, doing the baby thing again, isn't what I had in mind," Kate looked away, crestfallen. "But," Caroline added as she turned Kate's head back to look at her. "I know how much you want a baby and I'll do anything to make you happy because you make me so very happy," Kate felt tears pricking her eyes. "And I did mean every word I said, because I love you and I don't see me being with anyone else other than you for the rest of my life."

Kate was speechless, she was afraid to speak incase she burst into tears at the older woman's words.

"And I love you." Kate choked out, and smiled widely.

Caroline kissed Kate's knuckles tenderly. "I never really saw myself raising another baby, but with you, it's different. I just don't want you getting your hopes up too much. Having had four miscarriages, it might not happen and I don't think I can bare to see you hurt." Caroline added, squeezing her girlfriends hand.

"Yeah, I know that, I do. But I'll never forgive myself if we don't try."

"We will try, I promise you that." Caroline stood up and pulled Kate into a loving embrace. "Not sure I'm all that happy with your method of getting pregnant though." She said into Kate's ear.

"You mean me sleeping with Greg?"

"Yes. That's...that's not going to happen. I won't let it happen." Caroline said sternly.

Kate pulled back slightly to look at Caroline. "Jealous?" Kate teased.

Caroline smirked at her playfulness. "Well I think it's well within my right to feel jealous, as your girlfriend and possibly one day your wife, I should be the only one who gets to see you naked and writhing in ecstasy." She stated.

"Wait...what?" Kate asked, wondering if she'd just heard right.

Caroline grinned. "What?" She asked, nonchalantly.

"You just said, and I quote, "as your girlfriend and possibly one day your _wife_."...do..do...you want to get married?" The younger woman was was sure things were moving too fast for Caroline but maybe she had been wrong?

There was no wiping the grin off of the older woman's face. "Well not yet, but somewhere down the line, yes."

Now it was Kate's turn to match Caroline's Cheshire Cat grin. "Is...was that a proposal?"

Caroline pushed a stray strand of Kate's hair from her face and gazed at her lovingly. "Not quite. Believe me if I was going to propose, it'd be a lot more romantic than that."

"You tease." Kate giggled.

Caroline placed her hands on either side of Kate's face and pulled her into a soft, slow kiss. Their lips caressed lazily for a good few seconds before Kate stopped and whispered against the older woman's lips.

"Take me back to bed." She said huskily, as she pecked Caroline's lips a few more times for good measure.

"With pleasure." Caroline smiled, feeling aroused.

She took Kate's hand and led her up the stairs, switching the kitchen light off as they passed.

Once in the safe confines of their bedroom, Kate pushed Caroline up against the door and kissed her within an inch of her life. Seconds later Caroline's dressing gown was on the floor pooling her feet, revealing the sight Kate loved most. Kate's eyes widened with desire as she stood back to admire the view, shamelessly. Caroline didn't let her linger too long before she pulled her back to her by the tie on Kate's own robe.

Kate giggled again as she started to attack the older woman's neck with kisses and soft bites. Caroline moaned enjoying the sensations the younger woman was releasing then expertly untied Kate's robe and moved it off her shoulders, so Kate was now just as naked as she was. And Caroline liked this very much. The blonde let her hands roam all over Kate's body, as if she just couldn't get enough of her and always needed more. Their lips met in a frenzy of arousal.

Caroline decided she'd had enough of standing and if Kate kept doing what she was doing, her legs weren't going to hold her up much longer so she pushed Kate backwards, kissing her neck all the way until they both fell backwards onto the bed. Caroline lay on her side, using her elbow to prop her up, with her leg draped over Kate's legs and Kate lay on her back, one hand on Caroline's thigh.

Caroline took a moment to just take Kate in, everything stopped, the only sound was the heavy breathing emanating from both women. The blonde stroked Kate's forehead, gazing into her dark eyes, that seemed to be even darker in that moment.

"I hope you realise how much I do truly love you." Caroline whispered as she took her free hand and laced her fingers together with Kate's that had previously been resting on her leg.

Kate couldn't take her gaze away from the gorgeous blues that looked down at her. "I do. I can see it in your eyes." She smiled, bringing their joined hands to her lips and placing a lingering kiss to the back of Caroline's hand.

Caroline had never felt completely loved before, not like she does with Kate, she'd never felt whole until Kate. She wasn't sure what she'd done to deserve the woman below her but she was going to make damn sure she did everything in her power to hold on to her.

With that final thought, Caroline lowered her lips to Kate's and poured everything she felt for her into their kiss. Kate had never been happier and she could feel the love radiating from the woman above her and she couldn't believe that life was being so good to her and that it was only going to get better.


End file.
